Tao Qinghe
Qinghe (陶青禾 Qīng hé) is one of the main characters of the series. Being a member of the Tao family, He can dig up any news or secrets no matter how well hidden they may be. Appearance Qinghe sports a green traditional Chinese outfit with his hair wrapped in a high ponytail. When in women's clothing, his hair droops down to medium length with a half crescent headband accessory on top, wearing a light green dress with a ribbon attached on the back. Personality History Qinghe transferred from Taosu to Taoyuan shortly after Su Li's arrival. Initially not qualified, his family talent involves a business of blackmailing and getting people of high rank to bend over to their will as they can easily expose secrets that can destroy images and careers, something Qinghe isn't always proud of. At some point after the Peach Festival, Qinghe and Mu Yang Chuan started interacting with each other, as seen when he compliments Xue Ying fondly out of the blue. Yang Chuan asks her what Qinghe's family business is, something she coyly replies with that it is a "Secret". When the others are at a loss for being unable to dig up Chu's likes and dislikes, he proposes a way to get her to back off by having Wu Pei spend excessive money by ordering the most expensive thing in the restaurant, in which Chu isn't frazed as her goal is marriage only. He then assists Xue by pretending to be one of her many boyfriends, however, had to bail out because Xue couldn't confront her properly. After managing to strike down Chu, Qinghe struck a deal for a heavy discount on a batch of Ziolin(grilled fish), something that makes Yang Chuan wonder if his business is some sort of underground mafia that seeks to thwart the country through rebellion by good food, starting with the college students. Nonetheless he distributes it to the others for free. They then go to investigate some more people. In an attempt to make the seniors comfortable, he takes on a friendly approach by giving them whatever is needed to ease their workload. Qinghe brings all sorts of things, from food to chairs to books. Qingliu appreciates his company. and the two bond over poetry. Somewhere along this path, Qinghe starts having a crush on Yang Chuan. He is absent during Daji's introduction arc. In yet another school play, Qinghe dresses up in women's clothing with Xue after drawing a role of a female acolyte, something he hesitated to at first, but eventually grew comfortable to it. Yang Chuan had been keying him as of late, making him wonder if he was too ugly for Yang Chuan's image. In truth, it was because he had grown feelings for Qinghe but couldn't express it clearly, ending up in running away every time he was in the vicinity. Becoming increasingly frustrated at being treated as such, Qinghe interrupted him from kissing a friend of Feng Jiang behind the school yard. The girl hastily leaves, realizing that it is against the rules to flirt with the Dean's son. Yang Chuan grabbed his wrist after seeing Qinghe cry, asking what had happened. Qinghe says he likes him, which gets Yang Chuan so shocked to a point of dropping his fan. Qinghe picks it up, stating that he had grown too close to the Seniors, that he himself had gained an unprofessional attitude towards their rank. Daji chimed in wanting plates of fruits, giving Qinghe a reason to end the conversation. Since then, Qinghe grew rather cold attitude towards Yang Chuan, but not becoming heartless. More misunderstandings would pile up since Yang Chuan and Daji would frequently wander outside school and disappear for some time. Seeing them together and hearing them arguing over underwear made Qinghe think they are in some sort of relationship, further growing a icy exterior that extends to the both of them. Su Li and Xue Ying comforts him by taking him with them to the Whale Island to attend a book fair to meet with a semi-infamous author in a tiny whale outfit(who turned out to be A You Duo) improving his morale for a little bit. Returning immediately made him in a bad mood, becoming even worse when Daji commented on that Yang Chuan had recently felt extremely uncomfortable. Qinghe rushes out with an excuse of attending a family business. Yang Chuan followes his trail, saying that there's nothing between them, and that they should go together to wherever Qinghe's family needed him to be. Qinghe says that outsiders are not welcome, politely telling the senior to return to his duties. He later scoops up information about A You Duo's whereabouts, although Xue had already found him at that point. Qinghe, Daji and Mu Yang Chuan travels to Bee Village to obtain a special type of nectar. At some point, they were chased and had to jump from a cliff down to the ocean. Separated from Daji, Qinghe tries to calm down a frightned Yang Chuan because of a trauma from his childhood. They were seen talking at night. Eating the cooked fish they had hunted, Yang Chuan admitted to having romantic feelings towards Qinghe, which he calmly warns about a general risk that comes with being together, that it may destroy his image as the Dean's son, and that he should forfeit this idea because he can never be a girl that Yang Chuan actually wants. Yang Chuan tries to explain, but Qinghe drowns deep in thoughts of his own sorrows, resulting in an impulsive kiss to get him to listen. Qinghe says that he doesn't need his sympathy, in which Yang Chuan replies with that it doesn't matter if he's a man or a woman, he likes Qinghe. The light shines on him, so it must mean something. The two hugs, Qinghe asks if he's really serious, nearly sharing another kiss when Daji interrupted them. After gaining intel from an unknown informant in Shan He, the three tries to find a way to enter the village without being detected. Yang Chuan assures Qinghe it'll be okay and not to wear himself out over it by giving a massage. Daji wanted one but were refused, sparking a mini fight over a comment meant as a joke. Qinghe comes forward saying that he chose to be with Yang Chuan as he believes in him. Daji, shocked over the revelation, tries to pick a fight with Yang Chuan over Qinghe, an action that lead to their capture to Xie. He tells the two that if they truly love each other then they should be public about it, something neither can afford due to their status and rank in society. Qinghe tells him that it is not possible at this stage. The Queen of Bee village requested Yang Chuan to come to her chamber, letting the other two leave. Upset over that he had sacrificed himself for their sake. Daji believes that he is happy about staying with the queen, a refute was immediately placed on this. Yang Chuan came back a day later with the nectar in hand, saying he gave her a good time with comfortable hands which immediately got taken out of context. Qinghe comically becomes petrified and slowly breaks off, something that gets Yang Chuan to explain what had really happened, and reveals a secret that nobody else knows. He believes him and the two hugs again. The Queen, realizing that the nectar was missing, sent a search party for Yang Chuan, something that results in yet another chase. Relationships Su Li They were childhood friends sometime around ten years ago until the twins moved. Su Li disguised himself as Su Shi, saying that Qinghe can't come with them because it is a family issue. Qinghe(thinking it is Su Shi) makes a promise of becoming a real man, vowing to marry her so that they will never be separated again. Xue Ying: Best of friends. She offers him comfort when he feels down. Mu Yang Chuan They presumably started hanging out sometime after the Peach Festival fiasco. Working well together as a team, Qinghe harbored romantic feelings for him but didn't want to place him in a situation where Yang Chuan could lose everything, seemingly content with acting like a junior brother by his side. After being ignored for some time, Qinghe states that he grew too comfortable with the Seniors, growing a cold front as to show the difference between their ranks. Yang Chuan realizes that he does like him back but didn't know how to handle it. Confessing to Qinghe after falling into the ocean, both share a kiss later although it is currently unknown how they will handle the pressure of staying in a hidden relationship once they arrive back to Taoyuan. Trivia *During a school play, Qinghe subsequently disappears for a long period of time. He comes into an action view breaking the fourth wall by saying that the readers probably don't remember him, which is fine, he is fine. "没事我知道你们已经不记得我了所以我的格子才这么小而且字也小 I'm fine" *His family background slowly reveals itself through drip information and hints throughout the series. It is unknown what they do for a living, though it hints to that the Tao name may have a long history of unethic means to get what they desire. He also mentions being under a roof of a niece selling flowers, suggesting that he may be, or have been, a poor person at some point. *In Fanwai 2, Qinghe is seen wearing women's clothing at a party, being courted by Yang Chuan. Images